The present invention relates to audible fishing lures and, in particular, to a sound chamber mountable in a variety of fishing presentations, including weighted head jigs, crank baits, or snells.
It is generally known that various fish species at various times respond to auditory stimulation. Although the conditions when such stimulus has the greatest effects are not fully understood, varieties of lure presentations have been developed in recent times which include sound chambers wherein a plurality of metal beads are contained. The motion of such lures, induces random interaction of the beads within an integral body chamber to create a rattle type of sound. Typically, such lures comprise a molded plastic body, usually in the form of a prey food species, wherein the body parts are hollowed to contain a plurality of the bead members. Termination means are included with such bodies for securing hooks and/or a line to the lure.
Applicant is aware of a variety of lure presentations which include detachable sound chambers which may be added to a lure presentation. One such chamber comprises a hollow, bead-containing spinner blade; others comprise chambers which are insertable within provided pockets in the lure body or directly into soft bodied lures molded to the form of worms or the like. Applicant is also aware of lead head jig presentations which include a chamber mounted with rubber bands to the hook shank and which include a chamber that is molded into the weighted head to extend in parallel displaced relation to the hook shank.
Applicant is further aware of a bullet-shaped chamber including a plurality of beads which includes a co-extensive bore for mounting about a fishing line to slide to and fro therealong. The chamber, however, is constructed to act as a ballast or weight for the lure presentation.
Nowhere is applicant aware of an accessory sound chamber which is intended to mount directly about a hook shank, which is intended to provide a neutral or positive buoyancy to the lure, which includes further means to induce to and fro motion on a wire or line support or rotation of the chamber thereabout relative to lure travel through water.